Just the Way You Are
by jadedcutie494
Summary: Since Puck got back from juvie, he's noticed that Rachel's been changing. That doesn't sit right with him, so he decides to do something about it.


Just the Way You Are

Disclaimer: don't own glee, if I did no way would Puck disappear for 2 weeks. It sucks.

A/N: so, this would be set a few months into the second season, so Rachel and Finn have been together for a few months, Quinn and Sam are together and yeah… Puck did go to Juvie, so everything until Duets happened, cause that's what I've seen to. Anyway, hope you like it.

Puck may appear completely oblivious and careless, only interested in one thing; sex. Well, that may be partially true. He cared about sex, a _lot_. Come on, he was a hormonal teenage boy, what else could you expect? And yes, most of the time he wasn't interested in what was going on around him, especially if it concerned stupid problems like hair not looking right or not getting a solo cause actually you're not as good as you think you are.

But that didn't mean he was oblivious to everything. He wasn't. Like, apparently he was the only one who had noticed that Rachel was slowly changing. It was very subtle, but by now, it was clear that things had changed. Like her clothes. No more short skirts or sweaters, which in the case of some of her sweaters may not be a bad thing but all of them? Not right. And her hair, different. And her. It'd taken him a while for this one to click, but she didn't talk as much any more. Then it took him a little longer to notice that she appeared to _want_ to talk just as much, but just didn't.

Then, after figuring this out, he finally realised _why_. In Glee, when she looked like she was about to say something, she bite her lip, glance over at Finn, then slump slightly back into her chair.

That was when everything sort of slipped into place for him. Finn. Everyone knew they were dating, they made it kinda obvious, or at least she had at the start of the year. Now, she was different, and not in a good way. Well, it might work if she was anyone else, but she was Rachel Berry, it wasn't right if she didn't wear short skirts and talk all the time and act… well like Rachel Berry. So, that was when he figured it out. She was changing for Finn. And for some reason, it didn't sit well with him.

He'd ignored it, of course. Told himself he was obsessive cause he needed something to do to occupy his time since he got back from Juvie and Quinn was all over that new guy Sam. Good luck to him.

But his stupid brain didn't want to listen to him and go back to just staring at chicks. Probably payback for all the shit he drank and the weed.

So, all this observing and thinking, which he was totally capable of despite everyone else's opinions, led him to what he was preparing for. Potentially the most embarrassing and stupid thing he'd ever done, which considering some of the shit he'd pulled, was a indication of how badly this could go.

Whatever. He'd spent a couple of nights researching songs, and then practicing the song he picked so he was doing this. Not like it was the first time he'd sung in front of Glee. Ok, it was the first time he'd sung a slow, serious kinda song with intentions that weren't about getting into a girl's pants or similar. Besides, he was Puck. He could handle anything.

He turned to see Mr Schue walking through the door, and started speaking.

'Mr Schue, I wanna sing something. It's not by a Jewish artist, but it was the best song I could find for this.' Mr Schue looked startled for a minute before nodding and sitting in the front row next to Mercedes.

The intro started, and he saw Rachel recognise the song first, then slowly some of the other girls.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

He could see the looks of confusion on some of his classmates' faces, because yeah, this was not the kinda song he usually sang. At least, not in public. He could also see Quinn with a mix of flattery and maybe anger on her face. Yeah, flattered cause she thought he was singing about her, and angry cause he was doing it in front of her new boyfriend. Get over yourself Quinn. A couple of the group were actually looking at Quinn now, obviously having reached the same conclusion as her.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think_

_She don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok_

_I say_

Rachel was smiling sadly, looking between Puck and Quinn. Then he watched her look over at Finn, and the smile faded completely. He moved away from them slightly, trying not to make it obvious who she was singing to, although he avoided looking at Quinn. Maybe that'd make the fuckers stop looking at her like she was awesome enough to get this kinda song outta Puck.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Alright, he didn't tell her outright that she was beautiful. Cause he didn't need Finn attacking him again, that was just irritating. Plus, Rachel'd probably get all defensive and shit. But always tried to say _something_ nice to her, even if she didn't believe him.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He was looking back at Rachel again, he couldn't help it. Shut up, it's hard to not look at someone when you're singing a song to them, or about them, and they're sitting fucking right in front of you. So, whatever. He was looking at Rachel. He maybe panicked just slightly when she looked up and saw him looking directly at her. She blinked, looking shocked and surprised, looking around her discreetly, then back at him, and he nodded before turning away. So she understood, at least.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

The song ended, and Puck moved to put the guitar away. He avoided eye contact with everyone, and took a seat in the corner of the back row, away from everyone else, but close enough to Rachel he could see her face and try to figure out what she was saying.

'Alright, thanks Puck. So, this week's assignment.' Count on Mr Schue to completely miss what was going on and carry on as usual.

When Glee ended, Puck was out the door before anyone noticed, which annoyed most of them, especially two girls. Quinn wanted to tear into him for doing that to her in front of Sam, and Rachel wanted to ask him what he meant by that song.

Rachel gave Finn an absentminded goodbye and sped out the door after Puck. Unfortunately, his truck was pulling out of the car park when she got there, so she got in her own car, and pulled out to follow him home. She had to talk to him.

Puck pulled into his driveway, and as he was walking to his door, he was surprised to see Rachel's car pull up at the curb. She jumped out and ran towards him.

'Berry? What are you doing here?'

'How did you not notice my car behind yours on the way here? Not the point. Puck… was that song for me? And if so, why and what did you mean and…'

'Berry, calm down.' He interrupted her, and she huffed slightly and he almost smiled. That was more Berry-like. 'Ok, so yes the song was directed at you.'

'So what was the point, Puck. I'm confused by what you want me to get from it. You're in love with me? You think I'm pretty? What? Also, that song is sung about a girlfriend, and we're not in a relationship so…'

'Again, calm down. I know the lyrics don't exactly fit, like I said it was the closest thing I could find. And the point is in the lyrics. _Just the way you are_. _Just stay the same._'

'Are you… what are you trying to tell me! I don't understand.'

'You're different. Since school started back, it took me a while to notice, but you've been changing yourself. For Finn.'

'What? No, I haven't, I just… just decided that it was time to try and make myself more… accessible to the general student public and tone down on my overbearing personality and…' she trailed off, looking down to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of her.

'Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But, Finn's actually kind of a douche. And yeah, sometimes you can be crazy but this isn't you.' He paused, and now he was the one avoiding eye contact. 'I miss the real Rachel, strangely. Doesn't make sense, but there it is. You shouldn't have to change for someone to like you.'

'I guess you're right. I just… I need to go, I can't think.' She got up and was out the door before he registered her words, and by the time he got to the front door, she was pulling away from the curb. Who knew Berry could move that fast.

Puck didn't see or hear from anyone that weekend. Well, not from a lack of trying on some people's part, but he turned his phone off on Friday night after Rachel left and, shocking his mum, stayed home all weekend and spent time with his family. Seriously, his mum kept shooting him looks that had him suspecting she was preparing to call a shrink or an exorcist on him or something.

Ok, so it was unusual for him to be home on the weekend, let alone at night. Whatever. After school Friday, he wasn't in the mood. Get over it. His sister was happy though. So happy that she tried to make him play with her toys, which he quickly put an end to by agreeing to watch, within reason, any movie of her choice.

Which is why he spent Saturday afternoon looking after his sister while his mum was at work, she'd usually go to a friend's for the day, and watching The Lion King and Finding Nemo.

They were the most badass movies she had. Kid needed work, she had to live up to the Puckerman name in a couple years. Not the way he did though. No way she was sleeping with anyone until she was married. His mum laughed at him when he let that slip on Sunday, smiling at him like she knew something he didn't. Finally he got sick of her staring and smiling, and he went to bed on Sunday at 8:00. He was pretty sure his mum was literally two seconds away from calling their Rabbi.

Rachel had as eventful a weekend as Puck, though hers was much more stressful. After sending Finn a message on Friday night that her dad and daddy had decided they were having a family weekend and she would see him Monday, she'd turned her phone off without waiting for his response.

She'd then spent the next 48 hours singing. Well, not literally 48 hours of course, she slept and ate and thought quite a bit. But there was, of course, quite a bit of singing. She sang a range of songs, trying to figure out her feelings, and what she thought about Puck's statement. The song, and his words later.

Sunday night, while she listened to her iPod, a song came on which seemed to make everything shift into focus. She listened to the song at least 15 times before her dad called her for dinner.

So when she went to bed that night, she knew what she needed to do. She needed to make a statement, like Puck had. Hopefully both boys would understand.

'Mr Schuester, I have a song I need to sing. It's sort of a response to a song, or a follow up to a song from last week.' She could see some of the looks on her fellow glee-clubbers' faces, but she ignored them, looking from Finn, who wasn't even paying attention, and then to Puck who was watching her, and waiting.

'Alright Rachel, the floor is yours. Oh, which song are you following up?'

'Oh, I think it should be clear once I start. It's a statement, I don't want to ruin it.' The teacher just looked confused, then shook his head and sat.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

Watching Puck, Rachel saw him smirk as he realised the song, and the implications. Moving her gaze from his, she took in the looks of surprise on some faces, confusion on some (namely Finn) and shock and realisation on a couple, Quinn and Kurt.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

She looked back to Puck, and saw he was now watching Finn with some anger and amusement on his face. She followed his gaze and saw that Finn had apparently started to figure out what was going on. And he looked angry. He caught her eye, and she should have been shocked by the anger she saw, but considering everything he'd said to her over the last few months she wasn't. She'd known he wouldn't be happy, but it had to be done. She just wondered if he'd fully understand what she was saying. He probably wouldn't.

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me anywhere_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

She took a deep breath and caught Puck's eye again and he was smiling at her. She felt calm again, and prepared for the last bit of the song.

_But according to me_

_You're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before everyone started talking. She couldn't make out what most of them were saying, but she could read most of their faces. Suddenly, Finn was right in front of her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room.

'Finn, let me go! Stop! This is hardly appropriate, Finn Hudson.'

'Shut up Rachel. What the hell was that? Who were you singing about?' She sighed. She knew he wouldn't get it.

''You honestly couldn't put two and two together here? I said I was singing in response to a song last week, who's song do you think I was talking about?'

'_Puck_.' He spat the name out and she took a step back. 'I should've known. So how long have you been fucking him? Huh?'

'Hey', Rachel turned to see Puck standing in the doorway, most of Glee trying to crowd in behind him. 'You need to shut up Finn. And just because your girlfriend's finally realised what a douche you are doesn't mean she's fucking anyone. Just means you're a douche.' Puck stepped to the side to avoid Finn's fist as it swung towards him. 'Just cause I gave you a free shot last year doesn't mean you're getting one this year.' Finn just looked at him blankly and Puck rolled his eyes.

'Finn, I believe he's talking about the babygate incident last year when you hit him.'

'What, you saying you _let_ me hit you? Yeah right Puck.'

'Yeah, try and hit me.' Finn swung again, and again and Puck just kept sidestepping to avoid. 'Give up Finn.'

'No, you stole my girlfriend, _again_! What is wrong with you?'

'First, I haven't stolen anything. Second, what is wrong with you? All I did was sing a song and make Rachel realise a few things about you. If you weren't a total dick who was making her change herself, the song would've done nothing. It's _your_ fault. Wanna keep your girlfriends, learn how to treat them right.'

'What is he talking about Rach?' Finn turned back to Rachel, confusion on his face once again.

'He meant what he said, and I mean this so listen carefully; I'm done trying to be someone I'm not to keep you happy. I changed my clothes, my hair, I stopped talking so much and nothing. It doesn't matter, because I'm never going to be what you want. According to Noah, he likes me just the way I am.' She glanced over at Puck, who was smirking at her for using the titles of their songs. She shrugged slightly at him before looking back at Finn. 'Sorry Finn, it's over.' With that, Rachel turned and walked down the corridor.

'I'm gonna kill you Puck.' Finn was stopped when their teacher finally made an appearance in the hallway.

'Finn, that's enough. You can't blame Puck for Rachel ending your relationship. Now, that's enough all of you back in the choir room.' They all looked like they wanted to protest, but their teacher glared at them and they entered the room and took their seats. Except Puck. He grabbed his bag and Rachel's, then headed out the door with a wave to Mr Schue.

'See ya tomorrow Schue.' Mr Schue shook his head but decided to just let him leave. There was no point trying to stop him. He was a little surprised when Quinn ran out after him.

'Puck wait! What are you doing? Singing that song to manhands, now you're going after her. This isn't right!.' He paused in the hall and turned to look at the blonde cheerleader.

'Quinn, shut up and get over yourself. You're just pissed cause I wasn't singing to you. Why don't you just go back in, sit next to your blonde boy toy and maybe Finn'll start following you around again. I'm out.' He turned and followed the path Rachel had taken earlier. Quinn just stood there stunned.

Rachel was sitting in her car in silence. She wasn't crying, which surprised her considering a 5 month relationship was now over. She was just thinking. She was staring at her steering wheel intently, so when someone opened her passenger door, she jumped.

'Was wondering where you took off to. What're you doing out here?'

'I figured this would be the last spot anyone from glee would look for me, I didn't want to go back or answer any questions or hear any of their comments.'

'So… does that mean you want me to leave?' She shook her head.

'No, no you can stay.' They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rachel shivered. She was wearing a dress and a cardigan, but they were heading towards winter and it was a cold day. He reached into his bag and pulled out a hoodie and handed it to her. She pulled it on, and smiled at him. 'Thank you Noah.'

'It's just a top.'

'No, thank you for everything. The song, making me realise what I was doing.' She looked over and he shrugged. So she made a decision. She leant over and placed a short kiss on his lips, before pulling away to look at him. 'Just for the record, I like you just the way you are. And I'm glad the mohawk's back. I missed it.' To prove her point, she rand her hand through it, letting her hand rest on the end of it, and pulling him back towards her for another kiss.

A/N: ok, so I kinda think the ending may be a little cheesy, but hopefully you like it. Let me know!


End file.
